An angel descends
by DarknessXIV
Summary: Harry Potter dies due to the betrayal of his comrades, sentenced to death via the veil, he woke up in heaven where he de-aged and became an angel.  Crossover with Supernatural and True Blood, one-shot! This is a prize for TheDevilInDisguise!


**An angel descends (One-shot)  
><strong>

**Rated: K**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/True Blood/Supernatural! (A tad of Twilight at the end? :3)  
><strong>

**A/n: As promised, here is the prize for TheDevilInDisguise for being the first to answer the right answer for my challenge in 'Dark at Heart'! Congratulations and this is the fic. that was requested! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Haniel sat in the most beautiful garden one could ever see, hugging his legs to himself, his wings folded around him. Haniel with his cute cherubic face and laughter like wind-charms, was once known as Harry Potter in the mortal realm known as Earth. He was betrayed by his comrades and sentenced to death via the veil. Once he arrived though, he was changed into a four-five year old child with pure white wings which spans twice his body size.<p>

Michael had told him that this was his reward as the savior for the wizarding world, and that he now had the chance of being a child forever as he had grown up as a man and never did have a proper childhood.

Although with that form and those huge innocent-like green eyes, Haniel got his way most of the time as his brothers and sisters always coddle and pamper him whenever they could. One would think that he would be very happy here, yet there he is, sitting all alone, wings drooping in sadness.

"Haniel, what is it?" Michael asked as he walked up to the little cherub.

Haniel was startled out of his thoughts as he turned his head slightly to look at Michael. "…I feel empty…like a half of me isn't here." He sniffled, looking back into the pond where a boy, around 16, stood smiling.

"You're missing your soul mate, Haniel." Michael sighed knowing that this was the day he dreaded.

"You should go to him." Another voice sounded as Michael and Haniel turned to look at the newcomer, revealing him to be Gabriel with Raphael trailing behind him.

"I can't." Haniel sniffled as Raphael picked him up and held him in a hug. "Why?" He asked Haniel.

"Uriel said that if I went back to the mortal realms I'll lose my wings and never would be able to come back. I'll miss all of you." Haniel cried, burying his head on Raphael's shoulders and sobbing.

"Well, Uriel is an assbutt." Castiel said, hearing everything as he approached the group.

"Castiel! No cursing in heaven." Michael chastised while Gabriel bent over laughing. "C-cursing? W-what cursing? T-that isn't e-even a curse word!" He bit out as he fell over in fits of laughter.

"Uriel is wrong, little one, if you leave for the human world, you could still come back, look at Gabriel! He went down there numerous times to create chaos among the humans and yet here he is." Raphael comforted as he bounced the little one up and down.

"You won't be mad?" Haniel sniffled as he brought his arm up to his eyes to rub his tears away.

"We'll never be mad at you, Haniel." Castiel ruffled his hair as Michael stroked Haniel's wings comfortingly.

Haniel sighed in contentment, "When I do go down there, I promise to visit as much as I could!" He declared, earning a chuckle all around. He could remember the times where he first met them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

A newly named Haniel ran about the cloud filled area, buildings, looking much like those in Hercules the Disney movie that he saw, peeking out from the key hole in his cupboard when he was a child, stood in clusters. Without noticing, Haniel ran straight into, what he thought was a pillar until he, who fell flat on his bum, looked up to see another angel. This time, had a sword strapped to his side, looking down at him in amusement. "S-sorry!" Haniel squeaked eyes wide and never leaving the sword.

"It's alright, little one. Say what's your name?" The tall angel asked as he offered his hand out to Haniel.

"Haniel! What's yours?" Haniel said, voice flowing with childlike innocence.

"I am called Raphael." The tall angel declared as he picked up the little one and carried him much like one do with a child. His hand caressing his wings as Haniel sighed in contentment, head lying on his shoulder as he fell asleep due to the ministrations.

When Haniel awoke though, he saw two faces peering down at him. Squeaking in surprise he drew his blacket up over his head.

"Aww, isn't that cute, Castiel?" A voice said.

"Indeed." The other voice replied and Haniel felt his blanket being pulled to reveal his face.

"Hello, little one! I am Gabriel and that silent one over there is Castiel!" The taller of the two with reddish brown hair declared, nudging the brunette who grunted.

Time had passed as Haniel got closer to the four, Michael who taught him defense and who he could talk to about his problems, Raphael whose comfort he needed whenever he got sad or just needed a hug. Gabriel who tells him tales about his pranks in the human realm and Castiel who sits next to his bed every night, telling him stories till he falls asleep. They were like the brothers he wished he had back when he was human.

**~end flashback~**

* * *

><p>Smiling at his brothers, Raphael placed him back down on his feet as he approached the pond, staring at his soul mate. The pond lets angels look into the human world and also acts as a portal as well. Haniel felt like a stalker, watching his soul mate's activities since his birth till now. Time passed weirdly in heaven, there were different realities and different times happening all at once.<p>

Suddenly, Haniel jerked back from the pond. "He's going to kill himself!" He exclaimed in panic, if a vampire dies the true death, there is only a 30% chance that his soul would come back to heaven to be recycled into a new body unlike humans who had almost a 100% chance of doing so.

"Go to him, Haniel." Michael told him as he ruffled his hair once more.

"Yes, go Haniel, and remember to groom your wings every week!" Raphael told Haniel.

"You must visit us whenever you have the time." Castiel grunted.

"Or I'll go there and drag you back for a visit!" Gabriel exclaimed and imitated one of those evil laughter on TV. The one that goes 'Muahahahaha' .

Haniel nodded happily and jumped into the pond not before saying "I love you all, brothers!" and hearing the fading voices saying "goodbye and stay safe, we love you too!"

* * *

><p>Godric smiled sadly at Eric as he walked down the stairs, he knew that he was hurting his childe but he could not live on with half his soul feeling rather empty. "As your maker…I command you." The damning words he told Eric, knowing that Eric could never resist that command as his child.<p>

"I'll stay with him as long as it takes." He heard Sookie tell Eric.

"It won't take long. Not at my age." Godric told Sookie as though reassuring her that she did not have to stay up on the roof with a vampire for too long.

"You know that wasn't very smart, the fellowship of the sun part?" Sookie chastised and Godric felt amused that a human was saying that to him.

"I know, I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore." Godric told Sookie, turning slightly to face her he said "Do you believe in god?"

"Yes." Sookie nodded.

"If you're right, how will he punish me?"

"God doesn't punish, god forgives."

"I don't deserve it. But I hope for it….will you care for him?…Eric." Even then, Godric worries for his childe, knowing that once he was gone, his command no longer holds and Eric could try and follow him into the sun the next morning.

"I'm not sure, you know how he is…" Sookie told him, shaking her head.

"I could take the blame for that too." Godric smiled, knowing that he had spoilt his childe in his early days which led him to become how he is today.

"Maybe not, Eric's pretty much himself." Sookie reassured him as Godric smiled and turned towards the horizon, a little bit of sun peeking out now.

"Are you afraid?" Sookie had to ask.

"No, I'm full of joy!" Godric smiled as he turned back to Sookie.

"But the pain!" Sookie said, holding back her sob.

"I want to burn." He told her.

"Well, I'm afraid for you." And her tears burst out of their dams, trailing down her cheek.

"A human with me at the end? A human tears….two thousand years and I could still be surprised." Godric chuckled sadly to himself, even then he was smoking slightly. "At least I would see god." Godric said as he turn towards the sun.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, thunder clouds raced across the sky at a frighteningly fast pace, blocking out the sun and covering the earth in pitch black darkness. As the winds picked up and blew strongly across the ceiling. Godric held a hand up to his face to block the winds as Sookie held both her hands up, struggling to stay grounded as their clothes whipped around them.<p>

"W-what's happening?" Godric shouted as Sookie shouted back "Maybe god doesn't want you to die yet?"

A circular hole parted in the clouds above over Godric, letting the light shine down on him as the winds stopped, leaving so suddenly that for one moment it was as though a hurricane swept though and then, stillness.

Sookie gasped, blocking the light out slightly with her hand. "G-Godric! You're not burning!"

Godric brought his arms out in front of himself whilst in the light. "I…I'm not!" He exclaimed, half in happiness and half in shock.

* * *

><p>A wind chime-like laughter made Godric and Sookie look up into the sky where the beam of light shone through although it was so bright that Sookie had to close her eyes before she could even see who made that sound.<p>

On the other hand, Godric stared in awe as a winged child floated gracefully down from the heavens. The wings were pure white as glistening, it was spread out and he could clearly see that the wingspan was much bigger than the child, the child himself had a black mop of hair upon his head and large emerald green eyes shining with innocence.

Soft winds picked up on the ground in a circular manner as the winged being, '_angel'_ Godric told himself, landed before him and wrapped its arms around his legs as the light disappears along with its wings. Now he looked much like an ordinary child save for the slightly glowing green eyes and the tinkling laughter that he let out while hugging Godric.

Sookie brought her hand down as the light disappears, looking on in shock as a child hugging Godric's legs. "Who is that?" "Who are you?" Sookie and Godric said at the same time.

"I am Haniel!" Haniel giggled, looking up at Godric.

"What are you?" Godric looked down at the cherubic face, heart melting.

"I am your guardian angel! Or something like that….I have been watching you!" The child said sternly, or as sternly as he could with that tinkling voice and cute features.

Haniel withdrew from his hug, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his cheeks cutely. "You're not supposed to die! You had to make me come all the way down to save you!"

Godric smiled down at the child in amusement and amazement. "Why, pray tell, am I not suppose to die?" He asked curiously.

"You're my soul mate! If you die, you'll be leaving me along forever!" Haniel cried, sniffling, which caused Godric to pick him up and bounced him to calm him down.

"S-soul mate? Isn't that like a kind of mate?" Sookie questioned curiously.

Haniel turned towards Sookie, "Not really. A father and child could be soul mates, lovers could be soul mates, brothers and sisters could be soul mates. Friends too!" Haniel clarified, "It's like our souls were made for each other. It's a sacred emotional bond!" Haniel huffed before turning back and hugging Godric, arms around his neck. "It's time for you to go to sleep Godric!" Haniel told Godric, seeing blood trickled down his eyes, nose and ears.

* * *

><p>The next night, Godric sat on the armchair in his room as Haniel played with his fingers while sitting on his lap. "How is it that our souls match yet you're angel?" Godric as in wonder.<p>

"Vampires aren't evil you know. Father would never have allowed you to live on earth if you are! And I wasn't always an angel." Haniel ended in a whisper although he did not stop playing with Godric's fingers.

"You…weren't always an angel?" Godric questioned but was interrupted as the door slammed open, more like it broke and fell forward, as Eric, Stan, Isobel and Bill along with Sookie, rushed in. Eric was the first to reach Godric, crying tears of blood. "Godric! You would have left me!" as he fell to his knees in front of Godric.

Isobel and Stan were crying silently too as Bill and Sookie watched on, Sookie even tearing up a little at the reunion. Suddenly a tinkling voice said with a slight sniffle "Crying is contagious you know!" And soon everyone was looking at the child on Godric's lap.

"…What are you looking at me like that for?" Haniel said, staring blankly at newcomers in front of him.

"Sookie said that you're an angel." Isobel said, disbelief in her voice.

"That's what I am…you've got a problem with that?" Haniel scowled earning him a "That was rude, Haniel." From Godric. In which Haniel replied while sniffling, "Sorry…" blasting his full kicked cherub look at Isobel.

"I-it's fine." Isobel said, and proceeded to coo at the angel child.

"Well if you're an angel, prove it." Stan drawled.

"…." Haniel thought about it for a while, letting his heavenly powers out by just tad bit, his skin started shimmering as though a light was coming from within, the vampires could also see a silver outline of wings behind Haniel's back before it was gone. "If I revealed it all, you eyes would be scorched out! Well except for Godric." Haniel replied as he continued to play with Godric's fingers.

"You said you weren't always an angel?" Godric questioned Haniel.

"…I was…betrayed and killed." Haniel whispered before changing the topic to "I'm hungry."

The vampires in the room started growling although upon questioning for the names of the ones who did that to Haniel. "It is in the past…or the future. Time runs weirdly in heaven." Haniel reply while shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>A year later<strong>

"Where are we going next?" Haniel asked while bouncing in place at the airport.

"I've heard that there's a nest of Vegetarian vampires in Forks, do you want to go see?" Godric said while chuckling.

"That's great! The sun doesn't come up much there either!" Haniel exclaimed.

"I'll get the bleeds, Haniel." Godric laughed while reminding Haniel.

"Well if you drank from me you wouldn't." Haniel reminded Godric as well, his angelic blood does wonders for Godric even though he hated to drink from Haniel, thinking that he was using him, even when he reassured Godric that it was alright. However, when faced with a stubborn and puppy-eyed Haniel, Godric will crack and agree with everything.

"Well, let's go then, shall we?" Godric picked Haniel up and carried him to the ticketing counter as the lady behind it cooed over how loving the older brother is to the younger.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well, TheDevilInDisquise, hope you liked it! This is a completed fic, and I most likely will not continue it seeing as it is similar to "Little Angel" although in a completely platonic way. (unless you people want to think it different, then go ahead I suppose!)** **So please, even if you story alert this, I doubt there'd be a notice saying that a new chapter is up! ^w^**


End file.
